


The Super Magic Men

by newwaveboosh



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Drug References, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwaveboosh/pseuds/newwaveboosh
Summary: Thanks to one of Tony Harrison’s new cocktail and pipe combinations, Saboo found himself laying down on the soft, slightly moist grass of their new party site. His fingers laced in the dewy strands around him, as though the little blades could ground him. He was vaguely aware of a little blue flower on the left side of him because his hat was lying, abandoned, next to it.A large tree interrupted his view of the stars.It's not like they would have told him anything anyway. At the best of times, he wasn't gifted in that area.





	The Super Magic Men

Thanks to one of Tony Harrison’s new cocktail and pipe combinations, Saboo found himself laying down on the soft, slightly moist grass of their new party site. His fingers laced in the dewy strands around him, as though the little blades could ground him. He was vaguely aware of a little blue flower on the left side of him because his hat was lying, abandoned, next to it. 

A large tree interrupted his view of the stars.

It's not like they would have told him anything anyway. At the best of times, he wasn't gifted in that area.

He was almost ready to call quits and stumble towards some sort of bed for the night, even though it was shamefully early for a Shaman to do so. The moon had barely been out for three hours. 

His eyes were closed, and he wondered if maybe, he could just drift off there. 

Something in his system was making him feel far more gentle and easy-going than usual- like all the tension in his mind had been slowly and methodically massaged out, leaving him with a pleasant hum as he breathed steadily. A more hippy Shaman would have said he felt in touch with the world around him. 

Tony probably put something weird in his pipe. That was probably it.

Still, something felt missing. Saboo's arms felt empty as he moved them from the ground to hug his chest, fingertips feeling alien as they grazed over his shoulders. 

Everything had gone quiet on his end of the field, so the rustle of movement coming his way felt amplified. He didn’t open his eyes yet. The person set themselves down next to him, drawing closer and closer and closer until their breathing tickled against his cheek- and he could smell the smoke on their breath. Had he been sober, he would have pushed them back out of his personal space.

He felt a pair of lips trailing down his neck and hoped with clinging desperation that it wasn’t Dennis again...

He wasn't that desperate.

Was he desperate at all?

Maybe for one person. He didn't want to get his hopes up though. He didn't think they would be that forward. He focussed on the sensation. The lips were tender against his throat, barely there at first, until they were met with no protest, and became less chaste. And a fire began to burn in his belly.

It occurred to him a few minutes after the kissing began that he could look down and see who it was. But maybe that would spoil the fun. If it wasn't who he hoped, surely he'd push them away and lose out on the affection someone was showing him.

He couldn’t resist a peek though, glancing down quickly with a hitched, hopeful breath as he felt soft, long hair brush against his throat. Evidentially the lips were drawn up to his jaw and chin. The hair tickled him, and he tilted his head to the side, relishing the attentiveness of who he hoped it was as they found a sensitive spot just below his earlobe, and busied themselves with kissing it. 

He groaned.

It was only when he felt a gentle pressure as they sucked a lovebite there that he decided to open his eyes and confirm his hopes. 

His eyes flickered open, and he brought a hand up to push back the mass of thick, lustrous hair that covered Naboo’s face. He could have sighed in relief; but instead, a sigh all too delicate for a man of his sensibility came forth.

Naboo didn't look up at first, barely noticing the other man's contented gaze. When he did a whole range of expressions rushed over his face in the space of a few seconds- worry, doubt, hope- then a wide, toothy smile when he realised he wasn't going to be bollocked for his ministrations. A more sober Saboo might have pushed him off and made a comment. He had a reputation after all; and no matter what beautiful, exciting things he thought about doing to the tiny Shaman in private, they were only a field away from the rest of the council. 

A more drunk Saboo might have flipped him over and watched the look on his face turn from gentle, if somewhat cheeky, affection to surprise and eventually lust. Maybe if they'd been inside, closer to a bedroom with a large mattress to flip him over onto, he would have done that. Naboo certainly seemed up for it as he grinned, and continued kissing a trail up to his chin.

As it was though, he couldn’t help but give a little, genuine smile. It felt foreign against his cheeks, so it didn’t stay for long, but it served his intentions. There was no way he was interrupting what felt like the best sensation on this planet with something as clumsy as words.

Naboo’s eyes met his briefly as he moved up, lips making no contact with his skin. He let himself get lost in them for a minute- hoping his own were filled with anything other than his usual contempt. They must have been, because he read fondness, affection, and the kind of content look only his most special stash could bring, in his. 

He opened his mouth to make a sound of confusion but was silenced as Naboo placed a finger against his lips. It was quickly replaced with a slow, languid kiss. He felt a rush of euphoria flow through him as their lips connected, the fire in his belly burning hotter and hotter as he felt things he'd only dreamt of- and then quickly tried to forget, feeling confused about his attraction to someone he usually couldn't stand.

Maybe he could stand him after all.

Maybe it was just a misunderstanding about his desires.

He laced his fingers in the back of his silky hair, kissing back lazily. It felt good to get lost in the feeling. Every part of him relaxed, melting into the smaller man. When they broke apart, Naboo had a dopey smile on his face. 

He was aware he should return the affection he had shown him. One arm snaked around his side, drawing him closer until he was resting against his chest. It was easier when he closed his eyes- everything was less confusing. He could just act without thinking a hundred miles an hour about how strange his need to show fondness felt. 

He dropped a kiss to the top of his head, then another, then another. 

Naboo seemed perfectly happy curled up against him, eyes closed as the effects of the drugs finally took over, and he fell asleep. He hoped when they woke up, they could continue their kissing session. 

Saboo’s own eyes were becoming heavy, and he couldn’t imagine anything better than falling asleep with the comforting little weight of the other man against him. 

So he did.


End file.
